wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smilorhinus Thisskus - Walking Blade
Name: ''Smilorhinus Thisskus'' Length: Males(10-15ft long) Females(20-25ft long) Habitat: Tropical Rainforest Found on: Occidentis and Media Insula Etymology The genus name, Smilorhinus is made from two greek roots, (smilo and rhino) meaning knife nose. Its name comes from its large tooth like appendage on its head it uses for cutting into its prey. Environment Smilorhinus'' males and females play different niches in the same environment. The females are apex predators of rainforests on different continents including Occidentis and Media Insula. The males, which live in the same places, have a different niche. The males also hunt alone to feast on smaller prey, if necessary, the male will stab or slash its prey with the horn on its head. The males size may make them a food option to some other predators. The female smilorhinus’s main food source are herds of amphibiusaeris. It hunts by slowly walking toward the herd with plates that make camouflage, when it's close enough it lunges at the nearest one slash at it with either its foot claws or stabbing it with its toothed proboscis. The amphibiusaeris will soon become paralized, allowing the smilorhinus to finish it off while the other creatures get away. Smilorhinus also feeds off of the semiaquatic and omnivorous Hippoicthys Aquatilium. It hunts in the same way when the plesiohippo is on land, although it will be slightly harder because of the armor of the Hippoicthys.' Evolution 'Smilorhinus evolved from members of Gomphiobia that crawled onto land. Smilorhinus lost the need for extra limbs and began walking in a bipedal way. Its posture is similar to theropod dinosaurs from Earth. Although it looks very different from its ancestors, it has many traits that its ancestors had, including the saw like appendage on its head, the three proboscis under the head, and nostril like holes on its sides for smelling prey. It also evolved a large assortment of weapons and tricks to help it hunt. Smilorhinus evolved plates on its head, underside and legs to blend in with its surroundings from the front. It also evolved three advanced eyes, two on the sides of its head for looking out for prey or creatures that might want to take its food nearby, and one eye in front to look for prey from afar. It also has small hair like fibers on its feet for sensing vibrations in the area. Smilorhinus also has a kind of neuro venom in its foot claws and toothed proboscis, which can paralyze prey in a few seconds. Male Smilorhinus also have three proboscis, but are different because one of the proboscis doesn't have a venomous tooth. Smilorhinus mating is different from creatures on Earth and most on Wallace II. The male will attract the female by showing the colors on its head and showing off its horn. The female can decide to mate or not to with the male, but if she decides to, the male Smilorhinus ''will attach its proboscis with no tooth into a hole in the tail of the female. The male inserts an egg into the female where it will be fertilized. If she decides to, the female can eat the male after mating. The female then digs a hole in the ground, it lays the fertilized egg in the hole and covers it. The egg will usually hatch in a few weeks, the small ''Smilorhinus will use its "knife nose" to dig its way out. Both male and female Smilorhinus are the same size when they hatch, and because Smilorhinus lay only one egg at a time, they pretty rare, although if you are a creature in the rainforest, you wouldn't want to bump into a fully grown female ''Smilorhinus. Category:Dispeculata Category:Gomphiobia Category:Media Insula Category:Occidentis